


More Than a Diamond, Less Than a Life

by why_not_jane



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_jane/pseuds/why_not_jane
Summary: How much is a soul worth? And the many questions Chloe Decker never wanted to know the answer to.Starting with her partner's origins.





	More Than a Diamond, Less Than a Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours. It has not been beta read. Please forgive me. Also I watched the first two series in about three days, so sorry if not all details are correct.

They were still blindsided when it happened, despite the anticipation.

It was Lucifer who provided the pomp and irreverence to build up to a flourishing finale, and Lucifer was front and centre stage tonight. Kind of impressive for someone who wasn’t actually present. Which was probably a good thing. Chloe had a feeling it would never have come to light if Lucifer wasn’t playing hooky at Lux.

As much as he delighted in claiming to be the Devil, she doubted he would ever have wanted her to find out like this.

* * *

 

It was a routine security footage check. Just a once over before the trial of a three-time axe murderer, to cover all the angles, as per policy. Chloe’s coworkers generally thought they had better things to do then perform these little checks before a trial that were once done by the computer techs, but budget cuts got almost anyone off their high horse.

Chloe liked it. She liked the way these little checks tied up loose ends, signified an end.

Dan did not. Which was why a quick two person check turned into a night time office viewing party of the Night that Lucifer Confronted an Axe Murderer All Alone in a Five Star Hotel.

“I just wanna see what he did to the guy, Chloe,” Dan explained, voice bordering on whingeing.

“Come on, you’re not curious?” he raised his eyebrow, refuting any denial before she’d even begun. “That Jason guy was left sobbing on the floor like a _baby_ , not a mark on him, and for once we have footage of Lucifer doing-” he shrugged, “whatever it is he does.”

Chloe’s nostrils flared, “Yeah, well, most people’ll get caught out by illegally hidden hotel cameras specifically placed for the purpose of blackmail.” She shuddered at the thought of the hours they’d had to delete. Hours and hours of it-except that one time in which it was under a minute. She felt even worse for that guy. And the head butler had made certain he paid for it.

“So you admit Lucifer’ll be caught out?” Dan grinned, slouching back in his chair.

She rolled her eyes, “Can we just watch the final few hours and go home?”

“Fine by me,” Dan drawled. Both ignored how home meant something different than just a year ago.

“Okay,” she said firmly, pressing play.

It played like a scene from a crime thriller, ambiguous antagonist in a standoff with a man who had hidden a blood soaked axe in the bed next to him like a lover. Most everything with Lucifer felt like some kind of dream anyway, or decidedly not-sober affair.

Lucifer was ready with a quip about bedmates and knives. The murderer was a bit more direct, creeping closer, axe firmly grasped in both hands. Another quip about crazy rich people and silverware.

“There’s one thing I don’t understand,” Lucifer admitted when the murderer was within swinging distance. “What is it that you most desire?”

The man stopped. He stared at Lucifer, body swaying loser to his, no longer with evil purpose. Chloe found she and Dan had unconsciously copied the movement, heads pulled close to the screen.

“Why did you kill Cassie, and Christa?” Lucifer continued, “Don’t get me wrong, they were _perfect_ , but not in an obnoxious, unlikeable way. Rather like me, actually,” he beamed.

Chloe and Dan scoffed back into slouching position, spell broken.

But not for Jason. They could see him, watching Lucifer leaning against the bedroom door, axe held loosely in his grip. His mouth trying to form words.

“They-they weren’t always.” his voice was almost a whisper.

Chloe thanked the butler for installing the best quality camera and mike.

“They were mean and, and so cruel in high school. I wanted to kill them, but I got over it,” Jason shook his head, eyes never leaving Lucifer’s.

“And then, seven years later, and they’re so _nice_. And they were _so sorry_ ,” he spat. “They took me out for dinner, in this fancy restaurant. They’d made it,” he begged Lucifer to understand, “I was the embarrassment that could ruin everything if I told some gossip rag about what America’s two new favourite models got up to in high school. I had to punish them,” he fumed.

Something in Lucifer’s relaxed posture froze.

“You could have just told a magazine about it. Get payed a hundred quid instead of shelling out for a defence team. But that’s not how it works, Jensen. They’d payed,” he said simply, ignoring how Jensen’s breath was growing harsh again.

Chloe held her breath, for a second forgetting that she knew how this ended.

“Colour me surprised they actually managed to scrape that muck off their souls, but by the time you -very poorly- hacked off their heads, they really were genuinely nice young ladies.” Lucifer smile was devilish, even on the poor quality computer screen.

“But even if they weren’t, I’m the only one who gets to punish people, Jason.”

“Oh yeah?” Jason scoffed, grip once again strong on the axe, “Tell that to my body count!”

“Oh,” Lucifer grinned, “I will.”

Jason heaved the axe, and Chloe was vaguely aware of Dan swearing under his breath.

And then Lucifer’s eyes went red. Jason was as frozen in screen as Chloe and Dan were in the present, all watching as the red bled down into his face, scoring away flesh like an acid.

Jason’s scream was still ringing in her ears by the time screen-her had busted through the door, staring down at the whimpering axe murderer. Beside her, Dan breathed in sharply when screen-her sent Lucifer a disapproving scowl.

“I didn’t touch him!” Lucifer swore innocently, hands up in front of him, “But he was about to chop my head off, if you have any doubts about arresting him.”

“I don’t” Chloe whispered, just as he screen self said the same thing, turning around to place the man in cuffs.

When she marched the man past Lucifer, he winked. Jason screamed again, and for once she felt like joining in.

Five minutes went by, unis and techs removing the bloody bed sheets, clearing the scene. Eventually, Dan reached out with shaking hands, and paused the recording.

They sat in silence.

“Maybe it was some kind of SFX-”

“Lucifer doesn’t lie, Dan,” Chloe whispered, eyes finally leaving the screen, “It’s a point of pride.”

Dan’s snort was almost hysterical, “Oh my god, _pride_.”

His elbows sat on his knees as he placed his head in his hands and giggled.

“Oh my- Oh,” he said, raising his head to stare at Chloe.

_Oh my God_ , Chloe mouthed to herself, not ready to give those words power by actually speaking them. Not sure if she could speak. Dan looked like he’d lost the ability altogether. She was scared to so much as look upwards.

_He never lied, oh God he never lied_ , kept repeating itself in her head, the backing track to his eyes bleeding red down his face.

The computer screen finally went into screensaver mode. It was a picture Lucifer had taken, a selfie with Chloe at a crime scene, her arms crossed and looking unimpressed. He’d changed it yesterday, said if she never developed a dark sense a humour she wouldn’t survive in homicide. Chloe reached out and turned the monitor off.

“Trixie!” Dan shouted, scaring the life out of her as he shot up.

“What?” Chloe blinked, still frozen.

“If Lucifer is the devil, then your housemate is-” Dan paused one arm in his leather jacket. Chloe held out a steadying hand, closing her eyes as she composed herself.

“Trixie is with the babysitter. Maze is working tonight, got called in by Lucifer for a favour- oh my god.”

Dan sat back down, the wheeled office chair almost sending him crashing into the next desk over. At least the precinct was almost empty at this time of night. The light in the break room was still on, but it appeared no one had noticed a thing.

“So whenever you ask Lucifer for a favour,” Dan began, mouth pulling tight.

“You’re making a deal with the Devil,” Chloe finished. She blinked, “Have you asked him for favours?” Why did that seem so important now?

“Uh, nothing outstanding, I think,” Dan said slowly.

“Good,” she nodded. “Oh, me neither. Though-” Her laugh was a little shrill, “He asks for favours all the time.”

Dan snorted, “The Devil has a running tab with you.”

The Devil. Satan. Lucifer Morningstar. Plus a dozen other names he’d have picked up over the years. The millenniums. Her outrageous and utterly unpredictable partner, who never followed any rules, and flirted with her non-stop was the Ruler of Hell.

For a second, her mind tried to rationalize, just as she had when Lucifer was shot and didn’t bleed, when she saw a glint of red in his eyes. Just as Dan had tried before she shot him down. Maybe he wasn’t the Lord of Hell, just a minor demon, or imp, or some creature within some magical world masquerading, putting on someone else’s shoes. But she’d lived with Maze long enough to know the only person’s crap she put up with was Lucifer’s. Not so much anymore, but when she’d first known Maze as the manager of Lux, she’d have moved Heaven and Hell for Lucifer. She’d moved to Earth, at least.

As had Amenadiel, and their step-mum. Charlotte brought an icy strike of fear down Chloe’s back. They’d assumed she’d used a blow torch, just as the first victim’s brother had on the cleaner. They assumed so _much_.

No wonder Lucifer needed a therapist. Chloe wondered if you could get a live-in.

She breathed.

“The Devil runs a Los Angeles night club with his demon underling and angelic brother. While solving crimes.” Stated like that, all matter-of-fact, it was too ridiculous to be true.

“Is it weird that this explains so much?” Dan half laughed, though the look he sent her was one that begged her to say anything.

Chloe shook her head slowly, “I’m just worried about all the questions it opens up.”

* * *

 

Chloe called in sick the next two days. So did Dan. The flu rarely had excellent timing, but poor Trixie was sick as a dog, and everyone knew children were germ factories. Chloe just hoped blaming it all on her daughter didn’t get her sent to Hell.

They’d been hiding out at Dan’s place, despite the divorce, and the feelings. Maze was still running that favour for Lucifer, and Lucifer...

He was busy. Thank- _damnit_. She really had to stop thinking that. Chloe hugged a sleeping Trixie tighter to her chest.

“I shot him,” she whispered. Dan shifted on the opposite side of the couch.

“What?”

“One of the first cases we were on together, I kind of shot him,” Chloe admitted.

Dan looked terrified.

“He kept telling me he was immortal, invulnerable, egging me on, and I got so angry that I,” she nodded her head, “ _You know_.”

“But he bled,” Dan frowned. “I saw him after Malcolm shot him. He was just fine.”

“Add it to the question pile,” Chloe joked, smoothing a hand over Trixie’s slowly cooling forehead.

“At least I’ve got one answer. Malcolm,” Dan answered her questioning look. “He told me he died, when they pulled the life support. That he went to Hell,” Dan stared at the two frogs waltzing around the screen.

“He said it was bad, Chlo. Maybe it’s why he went insane.”

Chloe sat up. Louise the alligator was playing some kind of brass instrument. She’d worried, sometimes, that Lucifer really was insane. Especially that whole episode with God Johnson. For a second, she panicked (she’d been doing that a lot lately) before remembering how disappointed Lucifer had been after it all. How Johnson had walked out, sane as anyone could be.

But now she worried that she was the one who was delusional. They’d gone over and over the tape that currently sat in her desk at home. Over and over until Dan had caught a stronger effect from those blood red eyes and threw up in the bin by her desk. They’d left it for the cleaners and made a hasty retreat. When you watched it happen, there was no denying anything. Just a terrified resignation.

At least the final report wasn’t due for another few days, but that tape was just one more thing they had to deal with.

“We’ve got to face him, Dan. We need to talk about this. He’s been nothing but honest, he won’t be that surprised we finally started believing him. Right?”

Dan grimaced away.

“Trixie’ll be better by tomorrow night. I’ll call the babysitter,” she forged ahead when he didn’t answer. Something she’d had to be doing a lot lately.

* * *

Lux was the same as it had always been. Sweat and alcohol and perfume. The scent of dreams seemed more tangible. Flesh on display, everyone happy and at least mildly intoxicated.

No Lucifer.

Chloe couldn’t quite face heading up the golden elevator, and by the way Dan’s hand searched out hers, neither was he. Automatically, her eyes scanned for a familiar face-Maze by the bar, Charlotte watching the dancing in disgust. Charlotte who had forgotten her son and her lover, after the accident. Charlotte who- _We’ve been over this_ , Chloe told herself, _Now shut up_.

Amenadiel cut a lonely figure, nursing a glass by the bar, all by himself. At first Chloe couldn’t understand why not a single person had interrupted the gorgeous man in this energetic night club, but as they got closer, the aura rolling off him made her want to recoil. Dan’s hand tightened on hers, and she pulled forward, out of his grip.

“Amedadiel. Hi,” she said shortly, for a second forgetting to smile. She was talking to an _angel_.

“Uh, is Lucifer around? Or Maze? Trixie’s been sick, and I haven’t seen them in a while-” she blabbered on.

One look from Amenadiel’s warm eyes had her calming.

“That must have been difficult. Is she better?” he asked, eyes flickering to Dan to gently including him in the conversation.

“A lot. Better,” Dan said shortly.

“Good,” Amenadiel nodded, “Though I doubt any illness could keep that child of yours down long,” he laughed, quickly finishing his drink.

“Lucifer is... making a deal,” Amenadiel grimaced, “He’ll be busy for a while yet. Apparently this one’s a bit more complicated. It’s been in the works for a few days. But you’re welcomed to stay until he’s finished.”

“Oh yeah, I do- need to talk to him,” Chloe swallowed. “Is that deal what Maze has been working on?” She asked, ignoring the silencing hand Dan had placed on her shoulder.

Amenadiel nodded unhappily, sliding around the bar so he was on the server’s side.

“Can I get you anything?” he asked, gesturing to the bottles behind him. “Though I warn you, I have even less experience with making drinks than I do drinking them.”

This sent Chloe and Dan into a round of awkward laughter. _Of course,_ Chloe’s mind said, _Of course, of course, of course._

Amedadiel handed them both a drink- sparkling water, as they were both dressed in their work clothes. Someone respected boundaries.

“So what’s the deal about? Lux? Or something shady I shouldn’t know about,” Chloe tired joking, hand sliding into her pocket to curl comfortingly around her pocket knife.

Amenadiel burst into laughter, “Just one of his usual little favours.”

“But not so little?” Dan finally spoke up, smiling like he was in on the joke.

“Not so little indeed,” the angel’s smile froze, though the timbre of his voice remained smooth and steady.

“You could almost say someone is selling their soul tonight.”

Dan dropped his glass. It shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've got a few ideas in mind for who sells their soul. And yep, they're all Marvel Universe, Avengers specifically, so if that's not your cup of tea, don't be a fly in someone else's. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
